The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a fibre-composite component, to a fibre-composite component comprising at least one structural component and a skin section, connected to the aforesaid, comprising a recess, as well as to a fibre-composite fuselage component of an aircraft comprising a shell component with at least one recess and with a structural component formed as a frame component.
From the general state of the art it is known to manufacture fibre-composite components from semifinished products made with the application of the prepreg technique. In these methods a large-area skin field is used as a cladding field, and stiffening profiles are used as integral reinforcements. The skin field can be manufactured with the use of an automatic laying process. This method is associated with a disadvantage in that, in contrast to automatic laying of the cladding field, stiffening profiles whose geometry cannot be unwound need to be applied manually. Such a manual process step increases production costs in the manufacture of the integrally-reinforced cladding fields.
From document US 2004/0123551 A1 a fiber-composite composite with a structural component and a skin section, connected to the aforesaid, comprising a recess is known.
Document US 2007/0218795 describes a method for lamination of fiber composite materials by means of a conveyor device.
Document US 2003/0222371 A1 describes a method for producing a fiber prepreg which is used for manufacturing a fiber reinforced ring frame component for aircraft windows.
Document WO 2005/115839 discloses a window frame made of a fiber reinforced material for installation in a fuselage of an aircraft.
In document US 2006/0060705 A1 an aircraft structure is described which is constructed by stiffeners and panel portions mounted thereon. On the aircraft structure an elongate strap is mounted comprising an aperture for a window.
From DE 101 56 123 A1 a method for manufacturing fibre-reinforced plastic components from a prepreg semifinished product and from a dry semifinished textile product is known. For integral stiffening, the dry semifinished textile product is positioned, by means of a manufacturing device, on the prepreg semifinished product, and the build-up of a vacuum is provided for the subsequent resin injection into the dry semifinished textile product. Subsequently, curing of the prepreg semifinished product with the impregnated semifinished textile product applied to said prepreg semifinished product takes place in an autoclave. Such a method for manufacturing a fibre-composite component is associated with a disadvantage in that due to pore formation between the prepreg semifinished product and the semifinished textile product an internal laminate quality may arise which does not meet the stringent requirements, in particular relating to component quality, of aeronautical components.
From DE 697 06 403 T2 an attachment device made of plastic is known, which attachment device comprises a curved support with an I-profile, wherein it is provided for the fibres to extend in the flanges in one direction.